


Winter Rose

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Friendship, Other, RPF, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku akan terus menyimpan mereka di hatiku. Membiarkan perasaan kami terbaur dalam hati kami masing-masing. Walaupun kami terpisah, kami masih bisa memeluk dan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Karena kami satu, bukan lima.” Jawab Yunho mantap. -- DBSK OT5 FIC. For DBSK 8th anniversary this 26th Dec! /kecepetan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rose

**Tokyo, 24 Desember 2011.**

Yunho berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan di salah satu daerah di kota Tokyo pada malam ini. Riuh rendah para manusia yang masih berkeliaran di hari selarut ini malah menambah daya tarik tersendiri bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Ia begitu menikmati aktivitasnya memandangi tingkah laku setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Hanya dengan menggunakan mantel tebal, kacamata berbingkai hitam dan syal tebal miliknya ia merasa sangat tenang berjalan di ibukota Jepang pada malam ini, mengingat dirinya bukanlah sosok biasa di mata publik.

BRUGH

“Ah! Aku minta maaf! Maaf sekali, tuan! Permisi!” seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menubruk Yunho dengan logat Jepang yang kental segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tercengang.

Yunho tidak ambil pusing dan kembali berjalan di sisi pertokoan. Dari setiap toko yang ia lewati nuansa natal kental sekali terlihat, dekorasi dinding dan patung-patung santa klaus dengan berbagai penawaran menarik setiap Natal.

Diskon di hari Natal, seseorang yang Yunho kenal sangat menggilai diskon tersebut.

Mengingatnya membuat bibir merah Yunho yang beku itu tersenyum tipis, tetapi sosok itu tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Yunho bahkan tidak tahu apakah kebiasaan orang itu masih sama atau sudah berubah,  entahlah, Yunho tidak tahu.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya di tengah riuh rendah manusia malam ini, kembali tersenyum ketika mendapati beberapa pasangan berjalan dengan senyum bahagia pada malam ini. Desember memang pembawa kebahagiaan.

Tentunya Yunho mempunyai banyak pandangan mengenai bulan terakhir di kalender masehi tersebut.

Bukan hanya karena Natal, musim dingin dan ulang tahun salah satu sahabatnya saja.. Pada tanggal 26 nanti itulah Dong Bang Shin Ki genap delapan tahun. Debut bersama dengan keempat sahabatnya yang lain, dan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Yunho.

Kaki jenjang Yunho akhirnya berhenti di sebuah daerah yang agak tinggi dari pertokoan yang barusan ia lewati, entah sejak kapan Yunho baru sadar kalau ia sekarang sudah berada di sebuah bukit. Suasana disini begitu tenang, hanya beberapa orang saja dengan pasangannya yang berada disini.

“Tuan,” Yunho menoleh kita merasakan mantelnya seperti ditarik sesuatu, dan benar saja seorang gadis kecil manis tengah menariki mantelnya. “Apa yang tuan lakukan disini?”

Yunho tersenyum, ia baru menyadari kalau gadis kecil ini adalah gadis dengan logat Jepang yang sama yang tadi sempat menubruknya. “Menghirup udara segar. Kamu? Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Dimana orang tuamu?”

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, “mereka berada di suatu tempat. Tuan kesepian sekali, ya?”

“Eh?”

“Apa tuan pernah kehilangan seseorang?” tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Yunho tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan gadis kecil tersebut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lirih. Ia sudah lelah menanggung bebannya sendirian. “Bukan hanya satu orang, tapi ketiganya meninggalkanku dan adikku..”

Gadis itu memandang Yunho dan membulatkan matanya lucu. “Siapa itu? Pasti sangat berharga untukmu.”

“Tentu,” Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menengadah ke langit. “Ketiganya sahabatku dari sekian lama.. Kami sangat dekat, salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihku.”

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis. “Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan mereka?”

“Sayangnya tidak,” Yunho tertawa miris. “Jurang diantara kami berlima sangat besar, salah sedikit salah satu diantara kami akan jatuh ke jurang yang dalam itu.. Atau bisa kelimanya..”

“Tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi, maka dari itu aku memilih diam sampai selama ini. Meskipun aku menyakiti mereka, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku masih menunggu mereka untuk secepatnya kembali kepadaku..” tutur Yunho.

“Aku mengerti,” gadis itu tersenyum kecil. “Kau mau coba sesuatu yang ajaib, tuan?”

“Apa itu?”

“Biasanya orang yang menyampaikan keinginannya di bukit ini tepat ketika pohon natal besar itu dinyalakan, keinginan kita akan tersampaikan pada seseorang yang kita tuju!” jelas gadis kecil itu mantap.

“Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali, hasilnya benar kok~”

“Benarkah? Memangnya kau meminta apa?” tanya Yunho dengan wajah cerah.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir, “aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia di atas sana, sepertinya mereka benar-benar bahagia dan sudah tenang di tempat yang layak. Dan juga kehidupan yang baik untuk nenek dan kakekku yang sekarang merawatku.”

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu, “kau gadis yang baik.. Namamu siapa?”

“Hana,” jawab anak itu mantap. “Sebentar lagi pohon natal akan dinyalakan, cepatlah ajukan permohonanmu~”

Yunho mengangguk mantap, ia segera memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ketika ia membuka matanya, pohon cemara besar yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai lampu dan dekor meriah tersebut sudah menyala.

“Merry Christmas!!!”

Yunho memandangi sekelilingnya dan mendapati banyak orang tengah tertawa bahagia sambil memandang ke pohon natal tersebut. Hana mengulurkan tangannya. “Merry Christmas, tuan!”

“Merry Christmas, Hana!” Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Hana lembut.

“Kalau boleh tahu, kau memohon apa barusan?” tanya Hana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yunho tersenyum, “hanya memohon jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berlima.. Karena aku yakin suatu saat kami akan kembali bersatu lagi.”

“Aku akan terus menyimpan mereka di hatiku. Membiarkan perasaan kami terbaur dalam hati kami masing-masing. Walaupun kami terpisah, kami masih bisa memeluk dan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Karena kami satu, bukan lima.” Jawab Yunho mantap.

“Wow..” Hana tampak terkagum-kagum mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan. “Hubungan kalian bukan sekedar sahabat biasa, aku salut.”

“Aku juga akan terus berdoa untuk kalian, semoga kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku terus menyaksikan kalian!” Hana berseru dengan semangat.

“Terima kasih, Hana..” Yunho tersenyum.

Pandangannya melambung jauh ke saat dimana ia dan Changmin kembali tidak sendiri lagi di panggung seluas itu, menyatukan nada indah dari setiap mereka. Saat dimana The Rising Gods From the East bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan lima dewa yang siap melakukan sesuatu yang baru.

Berlima menjadi satu. Semua yakin hari itu akan kembali, semua hanya masalah waktu, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini langsung dibuat pas selesai liat MV Winter Rose.. Liriknya bener-bener punya arti yang mendalam, hampir nangis ==" /lah  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
